


Shallow Median

by intresszero



Series: Neurosphere: Awoken and Unbound [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Blood, Introspection, Other, Self-Harm Implied, Slurs, trigger/content warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 08:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12503068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intresszero/pseuds/intresszero
Summary: A short introspection piece I needed to write out for my sanity.CONTENT WARNINGS: blood, implied self harm, slurs, misgendering, chaotic writing





	Shallow Median

**Author's Note:**

> A short introspection piece I needed to write out for my sanity.
> 
> CONTENT WARNINGS: blood, implied self harm, slurs, misgendering, chaotic writing

I stand raging in the mirror. Shards of broken glass litter the floor and my flesh. The blood, it oozes down my skin. The sin, it oozes from within. Damn. Why did I do this again? Sharp edges pollute my majesty, and pointed thoughts deny my corporeality. I know what I am. Horrible. Repulsive. Who is this tremendous faggot? He is, no, she is—wait he is? They are. One is. Fangs glint with surreptitious glee. Do our eyes deceive? Our? We. No me? Yes, us. YOU FILL ME WITH DISGUST. Single, singlet, committed, plural. Relationship? No. Partnership? System. Malfunction. Base state reduction. Roar, growl, purr. Stained. Fur? Skin? IS THIS ALL WITHIN. My mind. Fracture. Whole? Please, all of you…just love me…I need this for my soul.


End file.
